pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Naughtyfins
Naughtyfins (みだらなフィーナ) is one of the seven Dark Heroes. She has a fish-like mask/hood and her weapons of choice are pikes. Her main weapon is the Ice Pike. As the game's story progresses, the player gets clues that lead to her real identity. Personality She is affiliated with the Archfiend of Purity and represents the deadly sin of Lust. She shows affection for the Uberhero early in the game and passes herself off as a vulnerable, sensitive young lady. In-game, she can be seen poledancing on her pike regularly in cutscenes. Equipment Naughtyfins can use Spears, Pikes and Halberds from unlocking. Naughtyfins can equip 5 Set Skills. Hero Mode: Please Freeze :These frigid spears stir up arctic winds when they hit the ground, freezing foes and dousing fire. Activate: PON PON CHAKA CHAKA ~ PON PON PATA PON Combo: PON PON PATA PON While in Dark Hero Mode, Naughtyfins throws her weapon and it explodes upon impact, freezing enemies most of the time. Additionally, she is the best support unit in Dark Hero Mode, as she can summon rain to boost the status of her allies. When she enters Dark Hero Mode, she says "Please Freeze!♥". Class Skills *'Twin Spear:' Throws two spears at once with a charged attack or during Fever. *'Quadruple Spear:' Superior skill to Twin Spears. Throw four spears. *'Six Spear:' Superior skill to Four Spears. Throw six spears. Set Skills *'Flash Shower:' Fever triggers rain. Additionally, while it is raining, HP recovers gradually and battle stats are boosted. *'Spear Attack 1:' 40% bonus to attack power when equipped with a spear or pike. 20% for other weapons. *'Freezem Solid:' Doubles Freeze rate. *'Spear Attack 2:' 50% bonus to attack power when equipped with a spear or pike. 25% for other weapons. *'Peerless Mermaid:' Upon death, recovers HP of all allies to the amount of 50% of own max HP. Also cures status effects. Trivia *Being a girl, when Naughtyfins is defeated and is reborn, she shouts with a lighter and higher pitched voice than the other Dark Heroes. *Naughtyfins is the only Dark Hero without a first name/nickname as a prefix to her normal name, although it is possible that "Slinky" could be her first name, as stated on a team card featuring her. *She is the only female Dark Hero (Miss Covet-Hiss, despite the name, is not a female). *After defeating the Archfiend of Adamance and passing the Evilmass of Adamance, the Uberhero confronts her and, after realizing her true identity, he embraces her, reverting her back to her previous form. She then lives with the Uberhero and his army in the Hideout, where she stays at the right side of the Herogate, and will see the Uberhero off or welcome him back from another person's hideout when he enters or exits it. However, this will only occur if the player chooses all the answers that pertain to her in previous cutscenes (1st options) — if the player chooses the other options, she leaves forever. Category:Story Character Category:Patapon 3 Category:Half-Boss Category:Dark Heroes Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Spoiler Category:Units